


Phillip's Haircut

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [54]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quiet in the house. Too quiet so Arthur goes to investigate what's going on. What he finds is that Briar Rose has used her safe craft scissors to cut Philip's hair. But it's uneven and patchy. Arthur is upset (mostly because Briar Rose was doing something unsafe around her brother) and Eames just laughs. Eames takes Philip to his barber to get it evened out while Briar Rose gets a time out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phillip's Haircut

It started off as a normal, quiet day. 

Eames was playing with Edward outside in the backyard, the pups playing with them. Arthur was reading on the couch, Briar Rose playing upstairs and Phillip was on his mat, playing by himself. 

Arthur wasn’t sure when Phillip got quiet and for a moment, he thought he fell asleep but when he turned to look, he saw he was gone. Arthur put his book down and sat up, listening, hearing it was entirely too quiet in the house.  
A quiet house with three children meant something was going on and Arthur stood up and looked around the living room, knowing Phillip couldn’t have gone very far since his walking was still something he was mastering. He got as far as the laundry room and looked in and much to his horror, he found his children and the reason they were quiet.

Briar Rose had taken her baby brother and wrapped a towel around him and proceeded to cut his hair off in big, uneven chunks all around his head. Phillip laughed and smiled when he saw his father and Briar Rose looked up, her children’s scissors still firmly in her hand.

“Hi dadda!”

“Dadda!” Phillip repeated.

“Briar Rose! What did you do!?”

Phillip burst into giggles, clumps of his dark blonde, nearly honey colored hair all around the floor, still clinging to him and Briar Rose just smiled.

“I gave Phillip a hair cut!”

“Why?!”

Arthur went over to them, pulling the towel off Phillip and lifting him up before helping Briar Rose up to her feet. Arthur looked at his youngest, seeing him unaffected by the hair cut though he looked terrible. Arthur frowned, pulling at the wisps of remaining hair in the big holes around his head for a moment before he turned his attention back to his daughter.

“Why would you do this? You could have hurt your baby brother and you don’t know how to cut hair! What would possess you to do this?”

Briar Rose shrugged. At that moment, Eames and Edward came back inside and Eames heard Arthur shouting. Following the yelling, he saw Arthur scolding his little girl and he intervened.

“What’s going on?”

He was stern until Arthur turned around with Phillip in his arms and he immediately burst into laughter. Phillip was amused himself and Arthur continued frowning.

“Don’t laugh!”

Eames couldn’t control it. He shook his head and said,

“Briar Rose, did you cut his hair?”

Briar Rose smiled and nodded proudly. Edward didn’t see anything funny about it and looked at his little brother.

“He looks stupid.”

“Edward, don’t say that!” Arthur shouted.

“What, he does.”

Phillip continued laughing because Eames was and Arthur huffed as he gave Phillip over to Eames and said,

“Take him to Jones, see if you can get it fixed.”

Eames stopped laughing, the mirth still in his eyes however as he smiled and said,

“All right. Hey sprog, you want to go for a ride?”

Edward nodded and followed Eames out and Arthur turned his attention to Briar Rose.

She ended up in time out for an hour. She sat in her small chair facing the corner of the living room after Arthur told her what she had done was unsafe and wrong. She had no right to cut anyone’s hair, it wasn’t her’s and it was wrong to do that to her little brother. She wouldn’t like that being done to her so now she got to sit and really think about it. 

She was just finishing up her punishment when Eames came back home with his boys. Phillip now had no hair, his smooth head now hair free and Arthur frowned.

“There was no fixing it. Jones had to finish the job.”

Briar Rose looked over her shoulder to see Phillip and she gasped. The timer went off just then and Arthur looked at her and allowed her to get up. She went over to Arthur and Phillip and said,

“What happened?”

“You cut off his hair so it had to be fixed like this. Now do you understand the consequences of what you did?”

Briar Rose nodded, frowning. She touched Phillip’s head and said,

“I’m sorry.”

Phillip still didn’t seem to care and only extended his arm out to his sister, hugging her as Arthur leaned him closer to her.

“Go play.”

Briar Rose nodded and Edward went with her as Arthur sighed and followed Eames to the laundry room where he began to sweep up the hair.

“Sorry for laughing.”

“No, it’s fine. It was silly now that I’m thinking about it, I was just shocked that she had done this.”

Eames nodded, smiling.

“Good thing the kid has a good shaped head.”

Arthur chuckled, looking at Phillip and kissed his head.


End file.
